Siren/Yvette
Pedo bunny may possibly be pedo :3 Likes Has a quaint infatuation with children o.o; she enjoys singing, harmonious music (especially lullabies), she is exceptionally gifted in the art of instrumental harmonies in which case happens to be naturally proficient with almost any classical instrument such as harps, pianos, flutes, etc. she loves old fashioned utilities and style, books, education, time, cloudy skies, sweets (particularly the fancy well-preserved type), graveyards (she enjoys reciting poetry in them e.e), umbrellas, stage plays Dislikes Most modern music or anything heavy 83 she has a particular distaste in electronic equipment such as bass guitars, amplifiers, computers, etc. isn't too fond of the sun (though it doesn't harm her in any way lol) rainy days =/ parents OWO Biography The Siren, a mysterious being that was vaguely discovered in a series of photgraphs taken at a national park briefly a day before all the inhabitants of the children within the vicinity mysteriously went missing. The results of her victims' locations have never once been confirmed as there is never any evidence or leads to track their whereabouts. She is described in multivarious ways, depicted in photography as a cryptic and presentiment being some presenting seemingly regular forms, where others display her imitating more of a spider-like shape either appearing solid in form or translucent depending on her target's perception. Her only subjective indicator is her incandescent bright green eyes. She is said to wear a light purplish/red dress with a color-matching cap and is able to extend her body, usually her fingers in which commonly represent long spider limb-like features, to unnatural lengths purposed to both terrorize and capture her victims. Whether the Siren assembles, kills, or merely kidnaps her victims is information that still remains undisclosed due to the substantial lack of evidence left behind. Those unfortunate enough to be followed by the Siren have an inclination to "never" look out the windows at night, asserting that this is usually when her victims disappear, the only indicator of their absence being an open window the next day. She is also claimed to be capable of emulating a variety of different forms either for camoflauge or to intellectually trick those among her-even resulting in appaearing as somebody familiar, with only her bright green eyes maintaining their current apparition. Personality Yvette is often portrayed as a calm and independent person, but at the same time significantly and congenially social. Like many enigmatic geniuses she is impeccably sophisticated which favors her profoundly in regards to her typical placid tendencies. Despite her cordial and refined nature and good manners, Yvette has a common affinity for using her extraordinary/monstrous talents to lure/kidnap numerous individuals (essentially young children ene) and derives great pleasure in doing with them as she pleases, the results of what happens after she kidnaps her subjects remains undisclosed. Other Work Makros_and_chinoka_and_siren.png|By Metal =3 Sock_mr_sonitus_and_siren.PNG|By Pink =D Altered_perception.jpg Siren's_watching_me.jpg Pedo bear Siren.png|Pedo-Bear Siren/Yvette, for Carefulspoon. <3 - From Mysterious Pigglet. (lolullneverknowwhomadeit) Category:Rabbit Category:Female Category:Bad Category:Neutral Category:Singer Category:Carefulspoon's Characters Category:Unknown Category:Kidnapper